


sanctity

by QueenOfHz



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, NSFW, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, unless?, what if we fucked on the pope's bed haha jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfHz/pseuds/QueenOfHz
Summary: Let us defile this place, my love.





	sanctity

The  _ clack _ of Byleth’s heels echoed through the stairwell as she ascended to the third floor of the monastery. Low and flickering candles set along the walls lit her way; wax trailed down the stone in lazy paths, pooling on the steps in places. Her steps slowed reluctantly as she reached the top. The high and angular ceilings projected an almost foreboding presence that made the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

The former domain of the archbishop was hardly used anymore. There was no particular reason preventing anyone from habiting this floor, but most likely found it almost sacrilegious to disturb the former sanctuary the false prophet called home. Regardless, the view from the balcony was excellent and the target of Byleth’s current search was known to frequent the garden there for a rare moment of peace.

Byleth reached the top of the landing and turned the corner. But instead of continuing left to the open balcony, a familiar shade of red drew her attention into the open doorway of the archbishop’s personal quarters.

Edelgard was several paces inside the door, facing the opulent four-poster bed in the center of the room. The setting sun fell upon her floor-length crimson cape, now marred by Byleth’s shadow from the doorway.

“El?” The emperor lifted her head slightly at the pet name but otherwise did not respond.

Byleth lingered at the threshold of the room; this was the one room she had never revisited after returning from her five-year rest.

“Is everything all right? You weren’t at dinner tonight.” Edelgard simply nodded her head, the horns on her gilded crown reflecting candlelight from sconces around the room. Only now did Byleth notice the candles had been recently replaced; they were tall and free from melted wax in contrast to those in the stairwell.

Edelgard pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders. “I have been thinking, my dearest Byleth.” Her voice had a low note in it; a note that she usually reserved for when she wished those around her to know exactly who was in charge. “How long did Rhea sleep here, content with the knowledge that untold amounts of innocents suffered because of her? Did she sleep soundly knowing that children were dying, families were torn apart, all for the sake of keeping the crest system in place?”

Byleth stepped forward. “El, I--”

“Close the door.” Her voice was sharpened steel; Byleth felt a warm twinge deep in her core. She did as she was bid and the room fell into dim light.

As Byleth approached the crimson-clad woman, Edelgard turned her head to look at her love. Her lavender eyes burned with a holy darkness that stopped Byleth in her tracks.

“Let us defile this place, my love.” Edelgard dropped her cloak to reveal her naked backside. 

Byleth, momentarily stunned, could not help but to gaze at the sight before her. A network of silver scars crossed Edelgard’s body. A sight she had seen before, but bathed in the dancing candle light they were as if veins on a marble statue.

Instinctually, Byleth closed the gap between them, pressing her mouth to the back of Edelgard’s neck. The emperor sighed as her lover kissed and nipped the skin from her hairline down to her shoulder. Byleth’s hands explored Edelgard’s stomach, reverently tracing the raised scars there; proof that she had been broken and put herself together again; stronger for it.

“How eager you are, my teacher,” Edelgard purred. Her gilded voice only served to deepen Byleth’s hunger; she dragged her teeth against the back of Edelgard’s neck, eliciting a faint moan.

Turning around to face Byleth for the first time, she placed a hand on her jaw to pull her down for a kiss. Just before their lips met, Edelgard’s thumb blocked Byleth’s mouth and she whispered a single command: “Strip.”

Byleth stumbled as Edelgard silently pulled away to the seat in front of the bed, a devious grin on her face. She arranged herself teasingly on the cushions: legs spread with one propped up and toying with a loose lock of hair near her mouth. A sight that would be immoral to look away from, Byleth struggled to remove her various pieces of clothing and armor. 

The longest minute Byleth had ever experienced later, her jacket and armor were discarded on the floor with Edelgard’s cape. All that was left was her lacy tights and underwear, when she went to remove them she was interrupted by another command; “Stop. I quite like those. Keep them on.” 

“As you wish.” Anything that would let her get back to Edelgard.

A low chuckle. “Now who is learning, my teacher? Come here.” She laid back on the cushion and raised a silver eyebrow.

Byleth approached eagerly, hungrily. Kneeling over Edelgard, Byleth’s lips finally met hers in a rough, but tender kiss. They broke apart and Edelgard moved her head to the side, allowing Byleth to nip her jaw and pepper it with kisses. A pale hand tangled in Byleth’s hair, running through it with every motion that brought her pleasure.

A calloused hand found Edelgard’s breast and kneaded, eliciting a sweet moan. Byleth ran her thumb over the erect nipple, languidly circling it.

“Mmm, yes just like that, my dearest,” Edelgard murmured. Her free hand traveled to her other breast not currently being attended to and toyed with it until Byleth noticed and took over with her mouth.

Edelgard writhed in pleasure as Byleth suckled; a whine escaped her lips when she switched her attention to the other nipple. The dark haired woman hummed against her skin with amusement, which earned her a brief tug from the hand enmeshed in her hair.

Byleth felt the woman under her twist her hips in desire; she moved her knee up between Edelgard’s legs to accommodate. Her stockings quickly became damp from Edelgard’s desire. 

Placing a kiss directly between Edelgard’s breasts, Byleth felt the grip her lover had in her hair tighten, sending a wave of tingling pleasure down her spine. She looked up into those lavender eyes, heavy with dark desires.

“You are doing a wonderful job, my dearest. Alas,” effortlessly, Edelgard wrapped her legs around Byleth’s midsection. “I wish to be taken to the bed.”

Obediently, Byleth rose, careful to not drop her emperor. The silver-haired woman took great pleasure in placing kisses along Byleth’s jawline and neck. They reached the bed, where Edelgard released her grasp around her lovers neck and laid back against the pillows, spreading her legs.

“Now. Do you wish to please your emperor?”

Haunting memories of the archbishop could not keep Byleth from the masterpiece laid before her. 

Trailing kisses down Edelgard’s stomach, each one brought a silky moan or thrust of her lover’s hips. When she reached the top of her entrance, she ran her tongue down and back up again, tasting her sweet wetness and eliciting an approving moan from above her. Byleth moved her tongue around Edelgard’s clit, slowly at first, then increasing the pace into a steady rhythm. Each sound from her lovers mouth was a divine melody.

“Mmmm, yes.  _ More _ .” At that, Byleth slipped a finger inside Edelgard, who gasped in pleasure. Sucking her clit and stroking inside of Edelgard, Byleth could feel the tremors through her lover signalling she was approaching the edge.

Edelgard gasped out a word: “ _ Another _ .” Byleth hummed an acknowledgement and complied, a second finger entering her lover. 

“Byleth! Ah-” Edelgard released a lustrous cry as the fingers inside her curled upward, stroking that sacred spot. Her back arched on the now sweat-soaked bed as her trembling frame rode wave after wave of pure pleasure.

Byleth continued her ministrations with her mouth until Edelgard gently tugged her head away from her now too-sensitive clit. Kissing the inside of her pale thighs, Byleth slowly sat up, lazily pulling her fingers out of Edelgard, who twitched from a remaining aftershock. 

Resting her chin on Edelgard’s upturned knee, Byleth licked off her fingers, admiring the fruits of her labor. A delicious flush colored Edelgard’s pale skin as her breathing slowed. Her eyes were glazed over, clearly still soaking in lingering satisfaction.

Edelgard’s eyes closed and a contented smile graced her face. “Are you going to sit there and gawk like a fool or are you going to come here and keep your emperor warm?” Her words were sharp but her voice had lost that commanding tone.

Byleth smiled. “Anything for you, your majesty.” She crawled up to lay beside Edelgard, who immediately curled into her chest, hiding the growing flush on her face. Byleth chuckled and kissed the top of her silver-haired head. “I trust you are satisfied?”

“With you? Always, my darling,” Edelgard murmured into Byleth, her imperial mask momentarily dropped. “However, I can still think of a few activities we can do to… desecrate this room. Providing you’re up to it, of course.” 

Byleth looked around the room. The shadows seemed less ominous somehow; for the first time she didn’t feel as if the archbishop had just stepped out and could return at any moment. She looked down to meet Edelgard’s lavender eyes, brushing away a lock of hair that had come loose from beneath her crown.

“I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys it's my first time writing lewds, go easy on me.


End file.
